


Make Him Sweat

by guttersvoice



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 10:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guttersvoice/pseuds/guttersvoice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux and Eridan are sick of the blueblood's hypocrisy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Him Sweat

It starts off because Sollux is really sick of the blueblood’s hypocrisy. He can practically feel the way Equius looks down on him when he tries to actually explain something, and it makes him want to scream at him: if he thinks his blood automatically makes him better, he can stop worshipping the ground AA walks on. And if he gets off on being pushed around, he can quit acting so very uptight.

It also starts off because Eridan is really sick of the blueblood’s hypocrisy. If he’s so desperate to take orders and to serve those of higher blood than himself, then how dare he treat seadwellers with such disrespect while acting like he’s being so prim and proper? He doesn’t notice his own hypocrisy here, of course - that his own hatred of landdwellers mirrors Zahhak’s of the seadwelling castes.

What’s important is that somehow they both notice this in each other, and once they get past their disdain for one another and actually begin to talk, they figure a way to break the high-and-mighty wannabe-sub.

And so by use of carefully phrased orders to make him sweaty and giddy enough to not even consider disobeying, and a little psionics to keep that impossible strength in place until they’re sure he’ll behave, the two of them manage to arrange Zahhak into a position they like. Wrists chained to the wall above his head (they’d almost laughed when he told them not to use ropes - even when he was doing something he didn’t want, he was still so desperate to appear demure and proper,to be as good and useful to anyone he deemed superior), legs forced apart at the ankles.

His bulge was straining against his shorts before they even got started, and they laughed at that, too. Even more so when Sollux pointed out that his shorts must be made out of some sort of reinforced fabric to withstand his freakish strength.

He flushed even darker blue at that, hanging his head in shame while heat shivered through him at this treatment. A ringed finger pushed his chin up, and he met narrowed eyes with his own, blinking rapidly as his sunglasses were removed and cast aside carelessly.

“You’ll stay put and w-watch,” Eridan instructed, and he swallowed nervously, nodding and wishing desperately that his arousal at such an order wasn’t quite so apparent. Or even there at all; the very idea was abhorrent and yet in the situation he found he couldn’t stop himself. Sweat ran pale, blue lines down his face.

And then they stopped trailing teasing fingers over his body, and the crackle of psionics was gone from his wrists and ankles. Meaning they knew he wasn’t going to break his restraints unless they told him to.

Disobeying crossed his mind for only a second, and his bloodpusher pounded so hard he thought it might stop. No, he realised, he couldn’t go against an order like that.

“That’th right,” Sollux sneered as Eridan shed his cape and scarf, and Equius had to forcefully remind himself that the yellowblood couldn’t read minds. And the reminder that this was a yellowblood exerting such control over him made him shudder at the perversity – excitement flickered in him for a moment, and he struggled to squash it. “You’re going to do ath we thay, aren’t you? Even though we’re two of the blood cathteth you hate the motht.”

He chuckled, and Eridan began to pull the mustard-branded shirt up and off, barely sparing a glance for Equius in favour of Sollux’s torso. Of course: Equius wasn’t worth the effort it took to pay attention to him.

“You really are a sick freak,” Eridan commented, raking claws down Sollux’s ribs and making him hiss in delight. “I mean, look at all that sw-weat. You’re disgustin’.”

He was, and he had known that for a long time - the feel of the sweat permeating the fabric of his clothes made him feel like absolute filth. He wanted to look elsewhere, to lower his gaze in shame, but he’d been told to watch, and truth be told, he wasn’t sure he wanted to look away from the debauchery occuring before him.

Sollux had one of Eridan’s fins in his mouth, split tongue - something Equius had never noticed before - flicking delicately over it, making Eridan cling to his shoulders and moan, nails digging into Captor’s shoulders. Sollux clearly enjoyed this pain - even though there was mustard yellow starting to drip where the nails have punctured his skin, he grinned as he tongued the join between fin and jaw, and his entire body shook.

Equius shook too, barely able to acknowledge that his nook was dripping with the need to have something filling it. The very thought made him flush with shame; he rarely considered such impropriety, and certainly not in the presence of other people.

Not that they were paying any attention to him, too busy caught up in a kiss that was all tongues and lips caught between teeth and breathy moans into each other’s mouths. Sollux’s hands had made it to Eridan’s behind, and he was pressing their crotches together - Eridan’s hips rolled forward, accompanied by a pleased whimper, and Equius involuntarily echoed the sound.

There was a pause in their sinuous movements then, and they laughed to themselves, pleased that their little scheme was working. Sollux worked his hands up under Eridan’s shirt, and when they reached his ribs - his gills, Equius realised with a shudder that he wasn’t sure whether to blame on disgust or arousal - Eridan flinched away a little before pushing into his touch.

The sounds he made were some of the most embarrassing noises Equius thought a troll was capable, but Eridan was shameless, eyes rolled up and a dreamy smile on his face as he tore long yellow lines down Sollux’s back.

And now Equius really felt he ought to look away, because Ampora was fumbling with Sollux’s zipper, hands shaking while Sollux had his fingers dancing over his gills and his tongue on a fin. Equius really wasn’t sure he was ok with staring at either of their privates, but he didn’t have a choice. An order was an order and following it even when he didn’t want to - especially when he didn’t want to - sent heat right to his groin.

His hips bucked a little, involuntarily, at the sight of the honey-coloured bulge, and he clenched his jaw, feeling a crack run through one of his teeth and grimacing at his own stupidity.

They disgusted him; both of them, even as Sollux shoved Eridan down onto the table, the only furniture this room contained, red and blue sparks lazily floating the chair out of his way. Even as he slid his hand into those unzipped pants. As Eridan dropped his head onto the table, arching his back in pleasure.

They disgusted him, and he’d never been this turned on in his life.

He was desperate to be touched the way they were touching each other - Eridans fingers sliding over and tangling into Sollux’s bulge; Sollux’s hand moving indiscriminately within Eridan’s pants. Equius could only imagine what he was doing.

And he did imagine, though it was shameful to even consider, but Sollux had long, slender fingers and Equius’ nook was dripping with want - then again, most of him was dripping by now. Sweat, for the most part. He whimpered at the thought of what those fingers might be able to do. Might in fact be doing right now, though not to Equius. Certainly Ampora seemed to be in ecstasy, writhing and moaning and scrabbling to tug his own jeans down, to give Sollux some more leeway.

The sight left him almost breathless: two fingers pushed deep into Ampora’s nook, hand almost entirely covered in purple, while their bulges twined around each other, smearing their colours over each other. The difference between the royal purple and filthy yellow made Equius shudder, and he couldn’t deny at this point that he enjoyed it, at least in the physical sense.

And knowing that only made him feel dirtier. It was disgusting of him to be enjoying this, but the control they had over him and the sight of the two of them touching each other so inappropriately in plain view, with no apparent adherence to the quadrants or any intent to provide genetic material for procreation - it was so lewd he couldn’t help but be this aroused, panting and sweating and shaking all over.

He wasn’t enjoying it nearly as much as Eridan was, however. The seadweller had his ankles up on Sollux’s shoulders, and was moaning without a care for how loud he was being, or how scandalous the situation was. Equius had expected the highblood to be the more dominant of the two, but it was clear that was not the case. Another perverse flaunting of the hemospectrum that made him want to scrub himself clean whilst simultaneously not wanting it to end.

Sollux was definitely the one who was in control here, sliding his fingers free and stepping back just before Eridan could reach that crucial point.

Eridan whimpered, grabbing at Sollux, but the psionic snapped his fingers and the seadweller fell back onto the table, letting out only the tiniest, gasped moans. Equius barely got a glimpse of the blue-red sparks teasing the dripping purple nook before Sollux turned to him.

“Clean me off,” he instructed, and Equius gaped at the hand shoved before his mouth

Sollux frowned, just a little, and pressed his fingers against Equius’ lips.

“If one of your manky teeth tho much ath scrapes my fingers…” It was an open threat, and Equius knew that what Sollux would do if he misbehaved didn’t really matter. It was about establishing who was in charge here - and it wasn’t Equius.

He licked and sucked gratefully at Sollux’s fingers, and Sollux seemed pleased. He was smirking, at least.

“You really get off on being uthed, don’t you?” he chuckled, shoving his fingers further in, almost brushing the back of Equius’ throat before retracting them and wiping his hand on the blueblood’s already sweat-soaked tanktop. “Even though you act like you’re better than the retht of uth, you’d much rather do ath you’re told, wouldn’t you?”

Silence passed for a few seconds, their eyes locked, and Sollux’s smile became a frown.

“Wouldn’t you?” he repeated, and Equius’ eyes widened in realisation.

“Yes,” he replied, an attempt to be meek, to do as he was told.

A harsh laugh was his response, accompanied by sharp prickles that he guessed must be psionics around his horns.

They sent shocks right down his spine and he couldn’t tell if the sensation was good or bad.

Since Sollux was saying nothing, Eridan pushed himself up from his position on the table.

“Yes, sir, don’t you think, Zahhak?” He suggested, wide smirk making his enjoyment obvious.

“Yes, sir,” Equius agreed through gritted teeth, hanging his head, cheeks burning with shame and degradation, and the nearly-painful psionics were removed from his horns. A reward for good behaviour, he hoped.

“And w-what d’you say to Sol for lettin’ you clean my cum off his fingers?”

The foul language was so unbefitting of one of his status, but Equius wasn’t in any state to argue that right now.

“Thank you,” he ground out: thanking one of such low caste made him tremble with self-disgust, but he couldn’t refuse this. “Sir.”

His voice cracked a little on the ‘sir’, and Sollux laughed again, grabbing Equius’ chin and tilting it up to see the shame in his eyes.

“You actually can’t thtand letting me be your thuperior, don’t you? Even though you’re loving it - I mean it’th not hard two thee how wet your nook ith right now.”

He laughed again, watching Equius’ face turn dark blue with shame - he wasn’t at any angle to see that, but he was sure he could take Captor’s word for it in this case. He certainly had no reason to lie, and it was true that Equius was aroused to the point of torture by this point.

“Ugh,” Eridan’s disdain was clear in his tone and on his face. “Are you seriously touchin’ him w-when he’s that sw-weaty?”

It was meant to insult Equius, and it worked, but what was worse was Eridan picking up the yellow-emblazoned t-shirt and mopping up some of the moisture from Equius’ face and chest, though it was too damp too quickly to make much of a difference.

The point was made, though: that he was so disgusting that Eridan didn’t even want to touch him. The knowledge only made him more aroused and more ashamed of his arousal.

He bit back a desperate little noise, and his tormentors shared a snigger as another tooth cracked, the jagged edge cutting right through his lip, noble blue dripping down his chin. Every inch of him screamed to clean his face, but he couldn’t break his restraints, not with them both leaning over him and practically laughing in his face.

The humiliation was getting overwhelming, and Equius forgot himself for a moment, looking down in shame only to be yanked back up by crackling fingers wrapped around his unbroken horn.

An unfamiliar buzz sparked at his lips, and with a casual wave of his free hand, Sollux forced Equius’ mouth open, allowing Eridan to shove the sweat-soaked t-shirt between his teeth.  
He made a muffled noise through the fabric, though even he wasn’t quite sure if it was a sound of indignance or of arousal.

The two of them kissed again, tongues practically shoved down each other’s throats, Sollux’s hands up Eridan’s shirt to play with his obviously incredibly sensitive gills, Eridan’s rubbing at the base of Sollux’s horns. They were right in front of Equius now, and though the impropriety made him shudder, he couldn’t look away. Eridan was straddling the lowblood’s lap, legs spread, bent so his ass, gripped by Sollux’s hands now, was impossible for Equius to avoid looking at.

And his nook, dripping royal purple, held just above the honey-coloured bulge. His thighs shook as the slim tip of Sollux’s bulge brushed against his opening, and he waited a few seconds, to make sure Equius got an eyeful, before slowly moving downwards, letting Sollux press inside him.

He took the whole bulge in one go, tossing his head back and letting out a theatrical moan, bliss written all over his face. His entire body shook with pleasure, and he gasped Sollux’s name over and over, clawing at his shoulders and raising long yellow welts. Sollux hissed and bit his lip hard, but he was grinning, and his eyes were fixed on Equius.

Equius did not, in general, like to touch himself. Now, however, after all of this what could only be described as torture, he was desperate to, even with two other people in the room, one of whom was watching him intently. And the thought made him sick with shame – worse, he couldn’t do anything about it anyway. As easy as it would be to break the chains keeping him in place, it was impossible at this point to break the orders keeping him there. He couldn’t even look away, as disgusting as the sight before him was.

Eridan was moaning like a tramp, head thrown back in pleasure, purple genetic material staining Sollux’s thighs – a waste, but they clearly weren’t even considering that. Their total disregard for such things made Equius want to scream and knock their heads together, but all he could do was silently wish away his arousal, and bite his lip when his instincts eked a needy whimper from his throat.

Sollux chuckled at that.

“Enjoying the view?” he asked, crooked grin just about visible over Eridan’s shoulder. Equius cringed, knowing he was expected to answer and not having any desire to do so.

“Yes, sir,” he grated out. How long was he expected to endure this? The sheer effort it took to keep his hips from moving too much was enough to put a sheen of sweat covering his body. His clothes were, unpleasantly, soaked with sweat, and every now and then his hair would drip, reminding Equius what a foul creature he was.

The ordeal was, in short, a difficult one, and he still didn’t really know what they were trying to achieve here. Not that he felt capable of asking this far in. He wasn’t even sure he wanted to know why anyone would do this. Certainly he couldn’t imagine driving someone insane in this manner, though the two of them were clearly acting irrationally.

He’d never seen either of them so loose, with their morals or their self-restraint. Before now, Equius had held a certain grudging respect for the lowblood, for his skills with machines if nothing else, though he disliked Sollux’s methods with most things on principle. Now, however, watching him hiss in pleasure and crackle red and blue sparks over Eridan’s most sensitive parts, he felt he might need to review his opinion.

He’d never cared for the seadweller. Eridan’s fins meant that Equius almost automatically hated him - though only platonically. But he’d always seemed to hold the hemospectrum in such high regard, and yet now he was writhing and moaning helplessly on top of the yellowblood.

The hypocrisy was, perhaps, worse than his actions. It made Equius fume, not daring to close his eyes or look away - if he could vent his frustration by breaking the chains holding him in place, perhaps that would help, but.

No, that wasn’t an option. As much as he wished he could deny it, the scenario was horribly enticing, and he had, after all, been given orders. Perhaps if he followed them well enough, was obedient and well-behaved, then maybe they would let him free, and he could leave, and take care of himself in private.

Equius harboured no illusions. That was not going to happen. No doubt they would keep him here until he was completely humiliated. The worst part was that he knew he had complete choice in the matter: if he decided to leave he was certainly strong enough.

Physically, at least. Not so much emotionally.

“Are you paying attention?”

Sollux’s voice was hoarse and breathy, and snapped Equius out of his self-hating thoughts, drawing his attention back to where Eridan shook violently, whimpering as Sollux held him still on his lap. Equius nodded obediently, earning himself another loathsome, satisfied smirk.

“Good. You’re going to watch Eridan come,” he instructed. So matter-of-fact saying something so filthy. “Wouldn’t want you to mithh out on thuch a -” he paused, to run his eyes over Eridan’s taut, shaking body. “Delectable thight.”

It was entirely reprehensible, but he did watch, as Eridan shuddered and wailed and tore great long stripes of yellow down Sollux’s chest, genetic material spilling wastefully over both of their thighs and onto the floor. It took him almost a minute to finish, yelling Sollux’s name the entire time, completely disregarding the presence of their ‘guest’.

He slumped, whimpering quietly, head resting on the scratches he’d just made and gasping for breath, and for a few minutes while Eridan calmed himself down, Sollux ignored Equius completely, holding the seadweller up until he was capable of moving again.

Once he was, neither of them wasted any time cleaning themselves or each other off, instead moving to surround Equius, one either side of him, still both totally nude, save for Sollux’s socks.

He knew what was coming, and if he’d claimed his mouth wasn’t watering at all of that purple dripping off them, he’d have been lying.

“You first, Sol,” Eridan offered, staring down at Equius with distaste in his eyes. “I ain’t sure I w-want it touchin’ me.”

The depersonalisation was degrading enough, but the implications regarding Eridan’s opinions of him were worse, and Equius hung his head in shame before realising himself and snapping back up to meet Sollux’s eyes, which were narrowed in amusement.

“Only your tongue,” he instructed, and wrapped slender fingers around Equius’ unbroken horn, sending equal amounts of pain and pleasure through him. His head was yanked forward violently, though he could have no doubt quite easily resisted the lowbloods pull.

They had him well-trained by now, he supposed.

Sollux’s bulge was dripping yellow and purple and was right in front of Equius’ face, and he knew exactly what was expected of him. Only mostly reluctantly, he poked out his tongue, catching as much genetic fluid as he could in one lick, and Sollux hummed in pleasure, grip tightening on Equius’ horn.

It didn’t taste unpleasant, but he was constantly aware of how much of a waste this was - royal genetic material that should have been put to use for reproduction instead being forced down his throat.

And it was being forced. His face was practically being buried into Sollux’s crotch; he could breathe, but he didn’t have a choice but to lick and suck and swallow as much as he was able to. The entire time he was conscious of his jagged, broken teeth, of the fact that he must be such a deep blue with embarrassment, and most of all of the smeared fluids across his face that he knew would be left there even after all of this was done.

All of his concentration was focused on these things, so it took him a little while to notice the moans and gasps spilling from Sollux’s mouth, the way his eyes and fingers sparked more and more as Equius continued.

“Open your mouth,” Sollux ordered, free hand pushing at Equius’ jaw, and Equius complied immediately. He didn’t want to know what would happen if he didn’t do what he was told at this point, or worse, if his clumsiness and awful teeth managed to hurt Sollux one way or another.

Sollux’s bulge filled his mouth entirely, hitting his throat and making him gag , but not enough to retch - he had better self control than that and was relatively proud of this fact, even if it was coming to light in such a lewd situation.

After this, it took barely seconds for Sollux to come, shaking and biting his lip hard enough to bleed and drip down his chin, physical and psionic grip on Equius’ horn painfully tight.

Unlike Eridan, he didn’t need long to recover, not even stumbling as he stepped away from Equius, leaving the bluebloods mouth slack and drooling and horribly, terribly aroused. He whimpered, ashamed of his own neediness, as Sollux pulled his jeans on without even so much as sparing a glance for him.

“Ugh,” Sollux mumbled, rolling his eyes. “Can you deal with it?”

Eridan raised his eyebrows, apparently still unwilling to - by now, he was entirely dressed, sans the cape and scarf - but nonetheless came over and knelt in front of their captive. Peering over the rims of his glasses, he surveyed Equius critically, sneering.

“I suppose I might deign to sully my hands,” he agreed, the highbrow vocabulary matching his blood, if not his accent.

Equius didn’t really have time to think about this, however, as Eridan finally - finally! - unzipped his shorts, torturously slow, slipping his hand inside to palm Equius’ bulge through his sweat-and-cum-soaked boxers.

Equius yielded, letting his body slump and his back arch, pressing desperately into the friction he’d needed for this entire debacle. He couldn’t keep quiet, a low, shaky moan shuddering right through him at the touch. He could feel every one of Eridan’s rings through the damp fabric, cold and hard and heavy.

“Look at me w-while I touch you, scum,” Eridan snapped, and Equius obeyed immediately, hips bucking into the touch of the hand on his bulge. He whimpered, barely able to form words in his head, let alone with his mouth. Eridan’s expression mirrored his derogatory words: he certainly looked like he believed Equius was scum. “Does it feel good to be touched like this by royalty?” He asked, and Equius barely managed to nod, breathing rapid and unsteady, pleasure and self-hatred spiking through his body in equal amounts. It did feel good, no matter how ashamed of himself he was for enjoying this treatment.

He was close, and he knew it. His entire body trembled, but he wasn’t about to let himself come without permission. He knew he should be ashamed of taking so little time to reach this point, and without any proper contact - Eridan was still touching him through his boxers, though they were so wet with genetic material it hardly made a difference.

“I’m tired of thith,” Sollux commented, crouching to look Equius in the eye. “Come already.”

Red and blue crackled painfully over his horns, sending a buzz right down to Equius’ crotch and sending him over the edge, teeth digging into his lip to hold back his moans, hips rolling forward uncontrollably.

He tasted blood and his vision swam.

When Equius came to, his genetic material was cold and staining the floor and his shorts, and he was covered in sweat, alone, with his arms still chained above his head.

He cried for a little while, before breaking his restraints and hurrying to his quarters to clean himself off and change his clothes.


End file.
